wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Tuesday Night Nitrix Episode 17
thumb|204px|rightIntro Miz is standing in the ring Miz: UNW IS AWESOME, and team Jeff will dominate team Matt Miz: And I am also managing Team Cult of Peronality in their match against Dashing Miz: So, I guess I am a man of many things to do Matt Hardy and Cody Rhodes comes out Rhodes: Well, tonight, we are having a tag team Captains fight Matt: I and Rhodes vs Jeff and CM Punk tonight, with you as their manager JDUDE and Ranger come out JDUDE: I love my job, and as I am going to say, Team Dashing will have a manager at Nonstop Hardcorre, being Lee Hardy... Ranger... Ranger: AND tonights match is the tag match, except Miz is Captains HWE manager, and Lee is UNWs manager... oh, and to make it interesting, WE WILL BE IN THE MATCH after what happened thursday... JDUDE: That wasnt in our plans Ranger: I know Match 1 Miz and Lee are in the ring, along with everyone else JDUDE: We should clear the rng, these two have a match right now Everyone leaves except those two Miz runs at Lee, but Lee catches Miz and hits a ddt Lee then bounces off the ropes and tries for a springboard splash Miz catches Lees body and hits a bodyslam Miz then bounces off the ropes and hits a mini ddt Lee tries rolling away Miz then hits a running knee to Lees face Miz is fired up, and tries for a mizard of oz, but Lee rolls out of it, then jumps out of the ring Lee grabs a chair, then runs into the ring Miz starts pounding on Lee, steals his chair Miz, with the chair, attaches the chair in the turnbuckle, then throws Lee at it Lee jumpsover the turnbuckle Lee grabs the chair, climbs in the ring, and hits Miz with the chair, then points at the sky, then imitates Sabu, and hits an Arabian Facebuster 1.....2..... KICKOUT Miz gets up, and Lee runs at Miz, but Miz hits a wasteland Miz pins 1......2.....KICKOUT Miz and Lee are both hurt, but they both run at Each other Lee jumps over Miz but Miz catches him, Miz goes for a powerbomb Lee then hits a roll up though 1......2......KICKOUT Miz looks for a skull crushing finale, but Lee does a backflip, then throws Miz into the ropes and does a dropkick to his back Lee then climbs the ropes, and tries for his new move, the standing Swanton Bomb Miz catches him and hits a mizard of Oz in MID AIR 1........2........3 Miz celebrates with the cult Match 2 Mick Foley comes out to the ring Foley: I heard we will have a preview of Nonstop Hardcorre, right now, tonight, staff vs staff match, well come on, whoever faces me, and lets make this match EXTREME, LIKE ME Boogeyman comes out BM: I am the owner of Extreme ECW, so why not make this match... EXTREME LAST MAN STANDING MATCH Match starts after Boogeyman runs to the ring Boogeyman is attacking Foley nonstop Boogeyman then leaves the ring Boogeyman then grabs 2 pipes and 2 kendo sticks, holding two items in each hand Boogyeman drops all of them in the ring, then grabs a table, places it in the ring, goes out, grabs the steel steps, and continues to do this until Foley finally gets up Foley and Boogeyman shake hands, and they keep bringing opjects into the ring Foley then grabs a baseball bat, and Boogeyman grabs a kendo stick with barbed wire Foley laughs at his choice of weapon, until Boogyeman lights his kendo stick on fire Boogeyman runs at Foley, and Foley runs at Boogeyman Foley swings, and Boogeyman swings The two weapons hit, and the flaming part of the kendo stick breaks off onto a trash can covered with wood with attached barbed wire Foley then puts Boogeyman in the butterfly ddt position Foley moves over until he is standing on a chair and jumps off, hitting a diving butterfly ddt Boogeyman gets up, grabs a piece of barbed wire with his bare hands, then places it around his own body, cutting himself Boogeyman then hugs Foley, with the barbed wire around him, cutting both of them Foley and Boogeyman are caught together, until Foley jumps and the barbed wire falls off both of them Foley then bounces off the ropes, but is caught in a chokeslam into a trash can lid Foley tries sanding up, but Boogeyman grabs his knee Boogeyman takes the trash can lid, and with the knee in his other hand, slams the two together, until the lid is broken Foley goes to grab his knee, but Boogeyman sets up a chair on Foleys knee Boogeyman, then throws a sledgehammer in Foleys face, and finishes him off by spitting in his eyes Boogeyman grabs a ladder, smashes Foleys face with it, then climbs it, meanwhile its balancing across the mat upsidedown Boogeyman is at the top and jumps off, the ladder falling on Foleys arm and Boogeyman falls on Foleys knee, with the chair on it Foley is howling in pain Foley stands up on one leg, HIS BAD LEG, for some reason, and then does a dropkick on Boogeyman Foley then hits a piledriver on Boogeyman onto the flaming trashcan with the barbed wire and wood on it everyone is shocked, and Foley goes for a claw hold, but is caught in a Boogeyslam and Boogeyman, instead of slamming him, hits him against his knee, and then holds the lock, trying to hurt Foley for Nonstop Hardcorre Foley then pushes against the knee, trying to hurt Boogeymans knee Boogeyman and Foley break the double hold up, and then clothesline each other Foley then hits a butterfly ddt again Foley climbs the ropes, and hits a senton bomb onto Boogeyman Foley then, bounces off the bottom ropes and hits a back elbow drop Boogeyman catches him and hits another Boogeyslam Boogeyman doesnt hesitate and picks Foley up and hits another, conneced by another, by another Foley is lying on the ground, and Boogeyman grabs him by his neck and hits a chokeslam, then another, then another Boogeyman sets up a table, and does a pump handle slam to Foley through it Boogeyman isnt even trying to win, he's trying to hurt foley Boogeyman then, to asure he knocked out foley, lights a table on fire, then sets Foley resting on top of the table Boogeyman climbs a ladder as foleys on fire Foley starts getting up, and while he is on fire climbs the ladder from the table Boogeyman hits a boogeyslam off the ladder through the flaming table Boogeyman takes a fire extinguisher, and sprays it across his own bidy, then sprays it out of the ring wasting it, then hits Foleys head with hit Foley has to be KOd 1....2....3...4......5...6....7....8....9......10 A camera is shown on a Knocked out Mick Foley backstage Rush Kids is shown Rush: AND NOW MY GUEST IS RANDY ORTON, FROM UNW Orton: Ok any questions Rush: Well, I am hearing you are going to be put in a match at Nonstop Hardcorre against an opponent to be determined tonight? Orton: Yes, I am Rush: And I am competing in the match that will determine your opponent, I might have to face you, and how do you feel about that part Orton: Well, Orton looks at Rush, then rkos him Orton: AND STAY DOWN Ranger: Randy, Randy, now your opponent is Rush Kids at Nonstop Hardcorre, Orton looks like hes going to punt Rush, but Rush rolls out of the way, and is running through a hall Orton chases after him, although he knows Rush is faster then him Match 3 The camera shows JDUDE and Rush talking JDUDE: NOW RUN RUSH, RUN TO THE RING JDUDE stops orton JDUDE: Oh, you havent heard, you have no match here tonight, BYE Orton looks ready to RKO JDUDE, but then Dashing comes and holds Orton back by his arms and legs Rhodes: No attacking our GM tonight management issue man Rhodes then hits him with a silver spoon ddt, then waves to JDUDE as he leaves and gets ready for his match Rush is in the ring, and Hawk with Bret Hart stands in the ring Hawk: Oh, you thought I was your opponent, ha, no, your taking on a true UNW legend Bret Hart The match starts as Hawk leaves Hawk: Oh, and Eagle, this is for you A cage lowers Hawk: THATS RIGHT, NONSTOP HARDCORRE GUESS WHATS HAPPENING, IT'S TRUE HWE, STEEL CAGE MATCH Rush nd Bret look ready to fight Bret Suplexes Rush, but Rush gets up hurt Bret then goes for a spike piledriver, but Rush counters it, and hits a piledriver himself, by doing a 180 spin Rush then bounces off the ropes, and then jumps over Bret and onto the cage and climbs it, and does a moonsualt onto Bret Bret then goes for a sharpshooter, but Rush counters it into a catapult into the steel cage Bret and Rush run at each other, knocking each other down Bret starts climbing the cage Rush stands up finally, and tries stopping Bret from escaping, because he is at the top Bret falls off into the ring, but Rush catches him in a Rush Hour 1......2......3 Match 4 Trish Stratus and Maryse are in the ring Match starts Torrie Wilson comes from Behind Trish, throws her into the turnbuckle, and Torrie and Maryse hit a double Stinkface Maryse follws up by a French TKO, then a French Kiss (ddt) 1.....2......3 Main Event Cody Rhodes, Matt Hardy, and JDUDE are in the ring, with Miz yelling at JDUDE Ranger, CM Punk, and Jeff are in the ring, with Lee yelling at Ranger Match starts out with Jeff and Matt Jeff tags in Punk Punk goes to attack Matt, and Punk has the GTS in place, but before he drops him, Matt manages to tag, and Punk let go ofMatt Matt tagged in Rhodes Rhodes does a kick to Punks face, then he spits in it Punk looks mad and charges at Code, but Cody just nails Punk in the face and Punk falls down Cody buonces off the ropes and hits a running knee drop Cody then tags in Matt, who hits a Leg drop off the top of the ropes 1....2..... Broken up by Jeff Matt drags Punk into the corner, and tags in JDUDE JDUDE lifts Punk up somehow, and Matt does a gut buster, then rolls out of the ring JDUDE does a superkick to Punk JDUDE then does a Full Nelson Slam to him Punk then locks in the anaconda vise on JDUDE after a quick reversal Jeff runs and takes out Matt, and Miz takes out Rhodes!!! Ranger comes in and slaps JDUDEs face, then laughs as he doesnt tap out, but is in pain Punk decides its enough and does a GTS to him, and pins 1.......2....... Punk tags in Ranger Ranger hits a sleeper hold on JDUDE, then does a sleeper slam 1.....2....3